


Similarities

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's basically an essay on the similarities I found between Miraculous and Bungou Stray Dogs characters. If you're looking for an actual story, this isn't the best work to read.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Similarities

Okay, so I realized similarities, either physically or not, between miraculous and bsd. Specifically, Kyouka and Marinette, and Adrien and Atsushi. 

Kyouka, physically, looks like Marinette with long hair. Both of them have raven hair, like between black and blue. Both of them have like, _blue _blue eyes. Bluebell/Cerulean. If anyone doesn't know what they look like individually, google it. Also, let me just talk about their hairstyles for a bit. Both of them have twin tails. Kyouka's hairstyle is just like Marinette's with longer hair and white flowers instead of red ribbons. Also, they both wear red in some way. Kyouka's always wearing her red kimono, and Marinette, well, she's Ladybug. Lots of red in there.__

__Next, between Adrien and Atsushi. They don't have that many physical similarities, other than the fact that they both have light-colored hair, bright-colored eyes, and wear white and black as major parts of their clothing. However, their personality designs have a lot of similarities. Both of them have traumatic/abusive childhoods in some way. Atsushi has his orphanage, and Adrien because of his father, even if it was only a pretty recent development. Also, they're both the sunshine children cinnamon rolls of the fandoms. Need I elaborate? Last difference, which I found very amusing. Their powers/abilities are both related to cats in some way. Sure, Atsushi's is technically a tiger, but still. A cat. They're flipping furries. And not to mention, cats related to the night in some way. Adrien is literally a black cat, and he says that in the theme song, he's associated with the night. Atsushi's ability is called Beast Beneath the Moonlight. He transforms under moonlight or whatever. Both cats related to the night with cruddy childhoods._ _

__Thank you for coming to my ted talk._ _


End file.
